Versipellis Sanguivoria (General Use)
Versipellis Sanquivoria is a disease/curse in which an individual is a mixture of both Vampire and Werewolf, also known as a Vaewolf. Contraction Versipellis Sanguivoria can only occur in an individual who was born of a Lycanthrope mother who's father was a Noxiphilic Vampire. The individual's curse is only triggered when he/she kills someone or is indirectly the cause of someone's death. It should also be noted that this can be passed from parent to child. Physical Description A Vaewolf, in lycanthropic form, is much like a Werewolf except a dark blue shade of fur. They also have bat like ears and elongated canines as well as fully sharp teeth. The eyes both in lycanthropic and man/mer form are a burning orange. The Lycanthropic form is also a bit larger in both size and muscularity. The man/mer form is relatively exactly the same as is expected except the full set of teeth are sharp and, as stated previously, the eyes are a burning orange. Powers/Abilities A Vaewolf fights much like a Werewolf but has quite a few different aspects. He/she is not harmed by the sun, but rather the sun increases his/her regenerative capabilities. The moon does not terrorize the Vaewolf, but rather increases his/her strength, stamina, speed, and resilience. He/she is heavily resilient, strong, fast, and agile. Vaewolfs can also retract their claws while in man/mer form. He/she also has full control over the beast. In man/mer form the Vaewolf matches the strength of a typical Lycan in its Lycan form and the speed of a typical Vampire. These traits are magnified when it assumes the Vaewolf form. Below is a (growing) list of specific abilities/aspects non traditional to a regular werewolf: Blood Moon Claws A Vaewolf's claws are capable for a short time to siphon health and inflict shadow damage, does not dispel unless contact is lost. Flight of Icarus A Vaewolf can dash/fly in a burst of intangible bats and reform in the desired location. Flying is slower due to conservation for purposes of gaining distance, but short distances are very quick. Siphonic Bat Swarm The Vaewolf can conjure a swarm of intangible bats to fly at the target to siphon health. Night eye Same as Lore Friendly version, but is passive. Detect Life Same as Lore Friendly version, but is pulsable. Shadow Wolf The Vaewolf is capable of projecting a shadow clone of himself which acts like a one directional kamikaze which deals shadow damage. Shadow Blast The Vaewolf can launch balls of shadow which are homing. Weaknesses The Vaewolf only keeps the weaknesses which both the Vampire and Werewolf share and are far weaker to them as a result. The Vaewolf has two major weaknesses. First, Silver. No matter what shape or form it may be in or quantity, the Vaewolf can not come in contact with it. To hold it alone is impossible as it immediately burns through him/her. Also any attacks from it are very effective. Secondly, any spells, abilities, or enchantments which adversely effects undead in any way are likewise effective and do x2 of the damage upon the Vaewolf. (More to come in due time...) Category:Diseases Category:Powers and Abilities Category:A Children's Anuad Category:Draconian Legends Category:Curses